Unrequited Love?
by Mrs Tompkinson
Summary: Danice yet again! This time my take on the time between Alice arriving at Leopard's Den and her and Danny becoming a couple. Enjoy! Please review. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**** - Alice**

Alice sat by herself on the veranda, still in her pyjamas, eating her breakfast. Everyone else was busy at work. She'd been up until 3.00 a.m. monitoring the recovery of a leopard cub whose broken leg she had pinned earlier in the evening. Danny had offered to stay up with her, but he'd looked absolutely exhausted after a difficult operation on one of Mara's giraffes, so she declined. In some ways, Alice was glad he hadn't stayed with her – she was finding it harder and harder to be in his company because of the way she felt about him.

Alice had only worked with him for a few months but she known from the very first time they'd met that Danny was special. Every man she'd had a relationship with previously: her dad; her brother, Rowan; Charlotte's father and her most recent ex, Terry - they'd all been selfish, critical and domineering. Danny was so different, he was a gentle giant of a man, totally devoted to his family and his friends, and his dedication to his job as a veterinary surgeon was unparalleled. There was however one thing that was stopping Alice from telling Danny how she felt and, unfortunately for her, it was a major thing – he was still openly grieving for his second wife, Sarah, who had been killed in a terrible fire, here at Leopard's Den, just six months ago. Her love was unrequited.

Alice felt the hairs on her neck rise, as her thoughts were disturbed by the familiar tones of his northern accent.

"Morning! How's the cub?"

Danny's smile floored her in one move. He looked at her with his deep green eyes and she felt totally in his power.

"She's fine. I think she'll make a full recovery," she replied in her soft Scottish lilt.

Alice smiled back at him, desperately trying to hide the fact his presence was having a major impact on her. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel her face begin to redden.

"We've no patients at the moment, so why don't you take it easy for a bit. I know it was late when you got in last night," he continued, caring as ever.

Danny hurried down the steps. She watched him head towards the wood pile and begin to chop some more logs. After a few minutes, he removed his outer shirt. The red t-shirt underneath clung to his muscular body. As he swung the axe, she watched mesmerised. His greying hair confirmed that he was ten years older than her but he had the taut physique of a much younger man. She was transfixed watching the muscles flexing and relaxing in his arms. She couldn't stop herself imagining what it would feel to have those strong arms wrapped around her. To have those skilful surgeon's fingers tracing the curves of her body…………………………

******************

Du Plessis had been watching his two friends for several weeks now. He couldn't understand what the problem was. They were two lonely people who would make the perfect couple. They were both obviously in love with the other and yet both seemed to be oblivious to the fact. He would have to give them a nudge in the right direction. If he didn't, Vanessa (the beautiful owner of the Mara Reserve) would intervene. She'd been turning up more and more frequently at Leopard's Den, fluttering her eyelids helplessly at Danny. Although Danny was currently blind to her advances, it wouldn't be long before she went for 'the kill'.

******************

"Are you alright, Alice?" Dup asked kindly in his gravelly Afrikaan voice, "You look a little fed up."

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired………" she replied despondently.

Alice was glowering at Vanessa, who was at that moment arm-in-arm with Danny, walking towards the house. How could she, Alice, compete with someone so stunning and elegant as Vanessa. Here she was dressed casually in t-shirt, jeans and the remains of some animal's bodily fluids, whilst Vanessa was dressed head to toe in designer clothes with perfect make-up and hair. Alice felt huge pangs of jealousy as she saw Danny laughing, openly enjoying Vanessa's company. Alice was just Danny's work colleague….. nothing more.

"It's Danny, isn't it?" Dup stated, interrupting Alice's thoughts.

"What!" Alice exclaimed, surprised at Dup's perception.

Her face flushed with embarrassment. How did he know? She'd been so careful not to give her secret away, or so she thought.

"Don't be so silly," she continued, a little too tersely for Dup's liking.

******************

The whole family was sat round the kitchen table eating breakfast in silence. Dup had only been gone a few hours, but it was as if the heart of Leopard's Den had been ripped away. He'd left South Africa to be with his fiancée, Caroline (Danny's mother-in-law), in England. Alice had grown to love all of Danny's family and couldn't bear to see them all so glum.

"Now what would Dup say if he could see you all just now?" she asked no-one in particular.

The whole family looked at Alice slightly puzzled.

"He'd say: 'Get off your backsides and do some bledy work,'" she continued in a mock 'Dup'Afrikaan accent.

They all smiled at her for reminding them of Dup. She sent them off one by one to undertake a task in his memory.

Finally there was just Danny left. He looked particularly down. The last year or so had been very hard on him. First he had lost his wife, Sarah. Then his beloved step-daughter, Olivia, had moved back to Bristol with Caroline to be with her real father. Now, Dup, his best friend, has abandoned him to be with his love. Alice wanted Danny to know that she was still here for him.

"And as for you, go and do what you do best!" Alice teased giving Danny one of her most radiant smiles.

Danny looked at her and half-smiled before obeying her like a chastised puppy.

A few seconds later, Alice followed Danny out of the house. She was surprised that he was still standing on the steps. He turned to face her, a shy grin on his face.

"Thank you," Danny said earnestly.

"What did I do?" Alice replied, slightly confused.

Danny continued, his voice full of genuine emotion, "You came to Leopard's Den just when I needed you the most."

Alice turned away, unsure of how to react to Danny's outpourings. He reached out for her. Her heart began to beat faster as he gently took her arm and pulled her towards him. Their faces were just centimetres apart.

"You've helped me so much, Alice…."

Alice couldn't believe it. He was going to kiss her. She'd waited so long for this moment…………………………

The magic was disturbed by the sound of a car horn. Vanessa - she always managed to spoil everything! Danny looked at Alice, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't finish what he had started with Vanessa watching. Alice watched sadly as Danny walked away towards her rival. She wondered if the opportunity would ever arise again.

******************

They'd gone out in the jeep to release all the remaining animals before the storm set in. Dup had insisted they go without him. He was hoping the time they had would be the catalyst they needed to make them see they were meant to be together.

The old male giraffe, which Alice had bought against Danny's wishes, had remained in the enclosure which was unusual. On closer examination, they'd spotted a piece of fencing wire digging deeply into one of its front legs. Together they cut the wire away and treated the wound with iodine. As they worked, they accidently brushed one another's arms. The electricity that resulted had nothing to do with the forthcoming storm.

The rain began minutes after they had finished treating the giraffe. A deluge quickly ensued. They ran for cover in the jeep, pulling an old tarpaulin over them to keep as dry as possible.

On the way to the enclosure, Alice had told Danny about her father's death. There was something about the way he listened to her: non-judgemental, sincere and caring. She felt safe discussing these personal things with him, things that she hadn't discussed with anyone - _ever_. Danny pressed her gently to continue the conversation whilst they sat in the vehicle. He'd sensed rightly, that she needed someone to talk to. She told him about the difficult relationship she'd had with her father and her ill-fated liaison with Charlotte's dad. It was the first time in a very long time that she'd opened up so freely. She trusted Danny like no-one else.

They needed to get home, quickly. It was dark and the storm was at its zenith. They drove back down the path towards Leopard's Den. After driving for about a mile, they came across a fallen tree, blocking the road. They'd have to go cross-country.

By now the storm was raging furiously. Visibility was virtually non-existent. There was no warning as the lightning bolt hit the tree. It landed directly on top of their jeep.

******************

They both lay out cold for several minutes. Alice eventually came round and was terrified by what she saw. Danny was lying unconscious in front of her. She'd tried to wake him, but there was no response. He was bleeding heavily from an injury to the right side of his chest and it was more than likely that he had broken some of his ribs. She packed the injury with wadding from the vet box, but she couldn't stop the flow of blood. Alice had to do something. Danny was in a bad way: he was cold, wet and haemorrhaging badly - it was possible that he could die, if he didn't get help soon. She couldn't bear that thought, even temporarily.

The radio had been smashed in the crash. She'd set off a flare several minutes ago, but no-one had come to find them. She'd have to go and find help. Alice didn't want to leave him, but she felt she had no choice. Alice was crying desperately as she took off her mother's locket and placed it around Danny's neck. She'd given him the most precious thing she had to protect him and to let him know how much she cared.

"Good luck," she uttered as she covered him with his coat, "I love you."

Alice's heart was breaking as she kissed Danny gently on the lips. She loved him more than anything in the whole world. She wasn't sure if she would ever see him alive again.

******************

Rowan and Vanessa had spotted him from the helicopter, lying lifeless some distance away from where the jeep had crashed. When Alice, Dup and Evan (Danny's stepson) arrived, Vanessa was cradling Danny's head in her lap. He was unconscious, his pulse was weak and he was very dehydrated. Alice was so envious watching Vanessa nurse him, gently stroking his face and whispering words of encouragement into his ears. Alice wanted to push her away - it was her that should be caring for Danny. No-one could love him like she did.

Vanessa glared intently at her, so Alice remained passive, in spite of her instincts to do otherwise. Vanessa was angry with her because she'd abandoned Danny, but also because she knew Alice cared about Danny, too and she didn't want any competition for his affections.

Danny opened his eyes gradually. He was going to be alright! They just needed to get him home as quickly as possible. Dup and Evan helped Danny into the jeep. Vanessa followed immediately, maintaining her role of concerned lover with the utmost ease. Alice remained with her brother, Rowan.

"He's a lucky man…………………….in more ways than one," Rowan said looking longingly at Vanessa.

Alice stared at her brother. Rowan thought Vanessa and Danny were a couple, too.

******************

Both Alice and Danny had been given the 'all-clear' by the local doctor. Georgina (Danny's mother-in-law's sister) was fussing around Danny, like a mother hen, and had demanded that he spent the next few days recuperating in bed, much to Danny's chagrin! He'd cracked a couple of ribs but he had come out of the ordeal relatively unscathed.

Alice spent the rest of the morning at Mara, re-capturing a valuable Black Leopard that had escaped during the storm and had been trashing the kitchens in search of food.

Vanessa walked with Alice back to the jeep.

"Thank you for all you've done for Danny," Vanessa said not completely sincerely. It was if she was leading up to something.

"I just left him in the middle of the storm," Alice replied, not sure of what to say in return.

Vanessa continued with a fake coyness, "I don't think I could have borne it if anything had happened to him. You see we…….I'm not meant to say………If I don't tell someone I'm going to burst."

"Tell me what?" Alice replied, half-anticipating the answer.

Vanessa had been building up to this moment. She wanted to make it very clear to Alice that she had lost the 'competition' for Danny, even if it wasn't totally true. If Alice believed she had no chance of a relationship with Danny, Vanessa would be free to pursue Danny unhindered. Vanessa always got what she wanted and Danny wasn't going to be an exception.

"Danny and I….we're sort of an item. We've had feelings for each other for quite some time…….." she lied.

Alice gazed open-mouthed at Vanessa. Her face was etched with the pain she was now feeling. It was if someone had removed her heart, shredded it into thousands of pieces and strewn the bits the length and breadth of South Africa.

"I didn't know…" Alice uttered, trying to regain some composure, "….Congratulations!"

Alice couldn't get away from Vanessa fast enough. She felt as if her whole world had collapsed in on her. She climbed into her jeep and sobbed uncontrollably for several minutes.

******************

As soon as she got back to Leopard's Den, Alice began to pack her and her daughter, Charlotte's things. She was crying as she thought about leaving. This place had really got under her skin - Charlotte and her had felt like they really belonged here; she adored her job and she really cared for Dup, Georgina, Evan and Nomsa (the housekeeper), but she couldn't stay here knowing Danny loved someone else. She had been so sure that he was the 'One', her soul-mate and true-love. She had been convinced that one day he would learn to love her the same way as she loved him. It was too late now, she'd been wrong – he loved Vanessa. She couldn't bear to see him be intimate with anyone else. The pain was too excruciating for her. She and Charlotte would leave tomorrow evening when everyone else had gone to bed. She wouldn't tell any of them that they were going.

******************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Danny**

Danny admired her silently from the kitchen as she sat on the veranda. Alice, she was so incredibly beautiful with her long, dark chestnut hair and those intense cobalt eyes that sucked him in every time he looked at her. He'd fallen in love with her the first time he'd set eyes on her. She was fiery and independent, yet Danny had also realised that she was extremely vulnerable. Alice was incredibly guarded about her past. She never let slip how she felt about anyone or anything, except her daughter, Charlotte. It was as if she was afraid to let anyone get close to her. Danny had an overwhelming desire to protect her. Alice had re-awoken feelings in him that he thought had died with his second wife, Sarah.

Danny sighed as he walked onto the veranda. He wished he could tell Alice how he felt, but he was afraid of rejection. He was at least ten years older than her and far from conventionally handsome. She wouldn't be interested in an old man like him! His love was unrequited.

"Morning. How's the cub?" he asked as their eyes met.

Alice flashed him one of her radiant smiles and he felt his heart miss a beat or two.

"She's fine. I think she'll make a full recovery."

Alice looked exhausted, Danny noted with concern. She'd been up all night supervising the recovery of a six week old leopard cub that had needed reconstructive surgery after breaking its leg in two places.

"We've no patients at the moment, so why don't you take it easy for a bit. I know it was late when you got in last night." he offered kindly.

Alice stood up to get herself another cup of coffee. She was still wearing her pyjamas. Danny could just make out the outline of her naked breasts through the flimsy camisole top. His whole body was suddenly overcome with intense desire. God, Alice was so incredibly sexy! He wanted to take her in his arms. He wanted to free her of her clothing. He wanted to kiss every square inch of her body. He wanted to make love to her here and now, so that she would be in no doubt that he loved her.

Danny walked away quickly, his face colouring with embarrassment at his thoughts. Chopping logs would soon cure him of his ardour!

******************

Danny was feeling very down. He couldn't believe Du Plessis had really gone. He'd thought Anders had been joking when he said he was leaving South Africa to be with Caroline in England. Leopard's Den seemed a very different place this morning. It was as if someone had removed its very life-force. The whole family was sat solemnly around the breakfast table, toying with their food, as they contemplated a future without him.

"Now what would Dup say if he could see you all just now?" Alice asked as she noted the doleful air around her.

She knew Dup wouldn't want them to mope around the house. He'd want Leopard's Den to carry on as normal.

"He'd say: 'Get off your backsides and do some bledy work,'" she continued mimicking his gruff South African accent.

Danny watched in amazement as the atmosphere changed almost instantaneously. Alice was right. Du Plessis would want everything to continue as before.

Alice continued in her upbeat manner, motivating everyone, one by one, to go about their daily chores.

"And as for you," she ordered playfully, giving Danny an empathetic smile, "Go and do what you do best!"

Danny's heart melted at her genuine concern. He really loved Alice. He knew at that moment that he couldn't live without her. He waited for her on the steps. He was going to tell her how he felt.

As Alice approached him, Danny turned towards her, a coy smile evident on his face.

"Thank you," Danny said, looking at Alice like a nervous teenager on a first date.

"What did I do?" Alice replied, perplexed at his behaviour.

"You came to Leopard's Den just when I needed you the most." he uttered, his gorgeous green eyes revealing the love he felt for her.

Danny wasn't going to let Alice go this time. His heart was beating ten to the dozen as he took her gently by the forearm and drew her so close that their bodies were almost touching.

"You've helped me so much, Alice…."

It was now or never. He was going to kiss her for the first time. Danny moved slowly towards her. Alice was leaning in towards him. She wanted him to kiss her! Their lips were just millimetres apart.

The sound of a car horn stopped them abruptly in their tracks. It was Vanessa, bloody Vanessa! Danny looked at Alice forlornly. He'd been _so_ close to showing her how much he cared. Now was not the time. He didn't want an audience, especially not Vanessa. They'd just have to wait for another appropriate moment. The trouble was he had no idea when that would be.

******************

Alice had told him about her father's death as they'd driven up to the enclosures on the edge of their land. Danny had sensed that she wanted to talk to him about something important, as they'd first got in the jeep, and he was more than happy to listen. It explained why her brother, Rowan, had turned up unannounced.

When they got there, all but one of the enclosures were empty. The wind had battered the fences down and the animals, sensing the storm was coming, had instinctively headed away to more sheltered places. Only Alice's giraffe was remaining. He'd got his leg tangled up in some barbed wire and the result was a gaping wound that needed urgent treatment. It only took them a few minutes to dart and treat the animal successfully. Danny loved working with Alice. They were a great team - they seemed to intuitively understand each other.

The wind had been blowing violently for several minutes and now, just as they finished treating the giraffe, the rain had started to come down heavily. They headed towards the jeep for shelter. There was no hood, so Danny improvised with an old tarpaulin they kept in the back for covering supplies.

"Lovely night for it!" Danny joked in his soft north-country accent.

His voice became more serious as he coaxed Alice to continue the conversation she had started earlier. For some reason, tonight, Danny felt that she needed to tell him everything about her past. He was greatly touched by her honesty. He felt closer to her than he ever had before. He found it hard not to wrap his arms around her and tell her he would make everything alright.

The rain was lashing down violently by the time Alice had completed her confession. The giraffe had recovered from the anaesthetic so they needed to get home to Leopard's Den, as soon as possible.

The road home was blocked by a fallen tree. It was far too big for Danny and Alice to move, so they decided to risk crossing the Veldt off-road. The storm was directly above them and their vision was seriously impaired by the continuous, horizontal rain. Neither of them anticipated the huge bolt of lightning or the tree crashing into their vehicle.

******************

Danny felt light-headed. He couldn't make sense of anything around him. It was as if he was in a dream that he couldn't awaken from. He could hear Alice murmuring, just inches away, but he couldn't see her. He was sure she was crying, but he wasn't sure why. He tried to talk to her, he needed to know she was okay, but the words just echoed around his head. He couldn't make his lips move, no matter how hard he tried.

Danny felt delicate, cold metal touch his skin. Somebody was putting a necklace around his neck.

He heard Alice's distraught Scottish voice whisper into his ear, "Good luck……..I love you."

He felt her soft, moist lips kiss him gently on the lips. Then…………………..nothing!

******************

He awoke to find himself lying in Vanessa's lap. Vanessa? All Danny could think of was Alice………………..

Why was Vanessa stroking his head and whispering words of comfort to him? He wanted Alice to swap places her with and tend to him. He wanted to know that she was okay. Danny tried to pull himself up, to see if he could see her, but the pain in his right-hand side was excruciating. He placed his hand over the gaping wound in his chest wall. His veterinary training told him he'd needed stitches and that he'd cracked at least two of his ribs.

******************

Georgina would kill him if she found him out of bed. In spite of his injuries, Danny couldn't lie around doing nothing all day. All he wanted to know was that Alice was safe and well. He hadn't seen her at all since the accident.

Anders was sat on the side veranda cleaning the barrel of his gun.

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked.

"Be more specific," Dup teased, knowing full well who Danny was referring to.

"Alice," he replied emphatically.

"Gone down to Mara – the leopard got out."

The two friends talked for a short while about the accident. Danny was convinced Alice's giraffe had saved him from the wild dog. He was surprised that Du Plessis hadn't laughed at the notion. In fact, unbelievably, Anders appeared to agree that it was highly probable.

"She feels very bad about leaving you out there……Alice," Dup stated, changing the subject back to the original topic of conversation.

Danny interjected quickly, without any doubt in his voice, "She did the right thing."

"She loves you, you know!" Dup carried on cleaning his gun, matter of fact.

Danny stared open-mouthed at his best friend for several seconds. What was the mad old Afrikaan on about now?

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked brusquely, convinced it was a wind-up.

"When it comes to women, you are the blindest man I've ever met," Anders asserted sincerely.

"Alice?" questioned Danny, completely knocked for six by what he was hearing.

"I'm just giving you the information. Do with it what you will," Du Plessis continued exasperated by Danny's naivety, "How an ugly beggar like you can get two beautiful women to fall in love him is beyond me!"

Danny observed Dup's expression closely. He was sure his friend was having him on.

"You're talking nonsense!" Danny exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Am I?" Anders stated rhetorically, as his friend walked away, "Hey, Danny, please be careful!"

******************

Danny couldn't sleep that night. He lay for hours re-living the conversation he'd had with Du Plessis that afternoon. He contemplated the significance of his words over and over in his head:

"_She loves you, you know!_"

What if Anders was right? Should he act on the insights of a man who was drunk most of the time?

******************

Alice was stood by the fountain talking to and fussing over the male giraffe that had saved his life. The animal was completely enamoured with her. Her natural affinity with animals was one of many things that had attracted Danny to Alice in the first instance. Danny stood marvelling at her, a huge grin covering his face. He couldn't hide how much he loved her any longer. She really was an exceptional woman.

Alice told him she was going to take the giraffe back to the rest of the herd up at the Copy. Danny decided this was his chance. He'd go with her and tell her how he felt, away from prying eyes. As he attempted to descend the steps, the pain of his cracked ribs seared through him. Georgina took hold of his arm firmly. Danny was going back to bed whether he liked it or not.

******************

Vanessa had asked to speak to him in private. Danny was a little confused as to what it was that couldn't be said in front of the rest of the family.

Whilst they were talking, Vanessa leaned towards him, and, out of the blue, tried to kiss him. Danny was shocked and pulled away from her before their lips connected. As he moved, he noticed Alice's suitcase half-packed on her bed. His heart sank heavily. Why was Alice preparing to leave? Had he done something to upset her? Was there anything he could do to stop her?

His thoughts were interrupted by Vanessa.

"Danny, what's the matter?"

Danny hardly heard her. All he could think of was '_Carpe diem_ – Seize the day.'

"I have to go," he replied.

"It's Alice, isn't it?"

Vanessa knew at that moment that Danny had never had any feelings for her other than as a friend. It had always been Alice. He'd been in love with her from the first time he had set eyes on her.

Danny nodded. He'd never been more certain of anything in his life. He had to go and find Alice now. He'd put it off for so long, afraid of rejection. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to make her stay.

******************


End file.
